Electronic content may include live programs delivered substantially in real time, as well as programs delivered in a time-shifted manner on demand. For example, a typical internet protocol television (IPTV) system may offer a multiplicity of real time broadcast channels such as CBS, NBC, ABC, PBS, and Fox, as well as a number of channels offering movies or other programming on request. Typically, viewers watch certain types of programming offered by a real time broadcast channel in real time, such as sporting events and the evening news, whereas other types of programming, such as situation comedies and crime dramas, may be viewed in a time-shifted manner after a live broadcast has occurred.
In the case of time-shifted programming, viewer demand is widely distributed as a function of time. On the other hand, a relatively large number of viewers may wish to simultaneously access a live program feed. The differing nature of live versus on-demand programming imposes differing loads on the various components of a content delivery network. Live programming places a heavy load on the content delivery network, as a separate internet protocol (IP) stream needs to be provided for each live program delivered on each of a plurality of broadcast channels. Although the overall capacity of the content delivery network must be designed to meet the peak demands of live programming, this may require the use of an undesirably large number of routers. Many of these routers will remain unused when live broadcasts are not being viewed, thus resulting in an inefficient content delivery network. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved technique for delivery of live programming that places reduced demands on the content delivery network relative to existing approaches.